Lust of the Flesh
by Rachelpurpl3
Summary: This is the story of how Natsu and Lucy figure out they are madly in love. Unfortunately This will not be a happy story. A dark guild that Fairy tail had no knowledge of yet kidnaps Natsu and Lucy. They will have to go thru hell and back to be together. Will they make it? Rated M for a Reason Lots of dark themes. If you are triggered easily DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own fairy tail. The only thing that i own is the plot of this story.**_

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **Confessions**

Natsu found himself in front of her house again, wondering if he should sneak in.

"Nah... she's probably already sleeping" he said

Putting his hands behind his head he started toward his cottage in the woods. As he walked down the path his mind started to wander and he was home before he knew it. He opened the door seeing happy on the hammock in the living room snoring away. Letting out a disappointed sigh he made his way down the hall to his room. Flopping on his bed, he closes his eyes.

"Natsu, Are you awake?" she purred

"Come on Lucy don't kick me out already I just got here." He wined

 _"Wait didn't I go to my house last night?"_ He thought before feeling a slight nip on his earlobe. His eyes flew open.

"Natsu tell me how you want me."

"What?" He said shock making his voice sharp

"Tell me how you want me." She whispered in his ear and taking his lobe between her teeth again sending a spike of pleasure through his blood.

It was only then that he looked up. The veil of soft yellow hair that draped over her chest it was the only coving the top of her body. _"Wait…"_ he thought _"SHES NAKED?!"_ His eyes trailed over her body, every perfect curve of her porcelain skin he felt himself harden. _"No No NO! Natsu stop it she must be drunk or under the influence of something. How did she get here? How did happy not notice her come in? What do I do? I'm not sure what the right thing to do is…"_ He quietly panicked.

"Natsu are you ok?" She asked snapping him out of his haze of thoughts.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok. I'm just confused and I'm not sure what to do right now. I thought you were home asleep" He said timidly.

"I was but I wanted to see you."

"Really? Why?"

"You keep me warm" she smiled

Natsu could no longer keep his hands to himself, reaching up and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear letting his hand linger on her cheek before leaning in.

 ***SLAM*** "Good morning Natsu!" Happy yelled the same time Natsu's eyes shot open.

He hurried to cover his bulge and threw his are over his eyes. Happy sat on his bed and looked at Natsu

"Dammit Happy, I was having the best dream of my life" he grumbled

"Was it about Lucy again?" happy giggled

"They always are" He stood up to pull on his clothes

"Natsu, Are ever going to tell Lucy how you feel?"

"If I thought I would ever have a chance with her I would" Natsu sighed

"How do you know you don't have a chance with her?" happy giggled again covering his small smile with his paw

"Do you know something I don't little buddy?" Natsu stopped with only one arm in his vest

"Maybe" happy blushed and flew out the window of his room

"Heeeeeeey, Happy you can't leave me hanging like that! That's cold little buddy!"

* * *

 ***At the guild***

Natsu sat at the bar with a full plate in front of him and an almost empty glass of booze in his hand. Mira stopped wiping the already clean bar top and walked over to the dragon slayer.

"Are you ok Natsu?" She asked reaching for his plate. "Do you want me to warm this for you?"

"No, no Mira I got it." He took hold of the plate and the whole thing burnt to ash. Mira yelped out and jumped back

"Mira, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"I'm ok Natsu, don't worry yourself." She patted her dress and began to clean the mess "Before you start another fire, do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

Natsu looked at her and blushed to his ears. Downing his drink, slamming the glass on the counter.

"Another, please." A timid smile on his face. Mira grabbed the bottle and pored

"Natsu, you can talk to me, I don't like seeing you all spaced off and confused. He looked at her for a long moment. Mira waited patiently for him to speak.

"Alright Mira, I'll tell you." He slammed his drink back setting on the bar top again.

She poured him another drink then set her head on her palm readying herself to listen to Natsu open up something he didn't do often.

"I like someone." He mumbled. He brought the glass to his lips once more throwing his head back.

"Who?" Mira asked calmly

"What you're not going to jump up and down and tell the whole guild?" slamming his glass again.

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz that's how ya are" he laughed

"Natsu, this obviously bothering you. I asked you to talk to me not so I could laugh and make you the center of attention, but so I could help you feel a bit better." She smiled and poured him another drink "this is your last, so let's drink this one a bit slower mkay?" he blushed again "So are you going to tell me who the lucky girl is?"

Natsu dropped his eyes to his glass and worried his lip, battling inside himself

"You don't have to tell me her name. How about just tell me if she is a member of the guild?"

"Y-Yes" he stammered

"Ok, so are you ashamed that you like her?"

"NO, of course not!" He burst out

"Ok ok" she held up her hands "so what's bothering you then? Does she not feel the same?"

"I-I don't know if she does or not?" he sighed

"Is that it?"

"No"

"Natsu, if you don't tell me I won't be able to help you."

"Igneel told me once that I would meet someone who would not start a fire in my belly, but one in my heart. A fire that no other magic could ignite or extinguish. One that would burn with a flame that I had never felt before." Meeting her eyes "I think I found her Mira."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I just fixed a few things on this chapter. thanks for reading :]**

 **Until next time. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Caught**

 ***3 days later***

'Lucy! Let's go, we have to hurry!" Natsu yelled into an empty apartment. "Damnit!" turning on his heel and running toward the train station _"she's going to kill me if I'm late, she didn't even want to o on this mission with me."_ He pushed his legs as fast as they would go. His legs burned but he makes it there with 15 minutes to spare. He found her standing on the platform waiting for him.

"Lucy!" she looks up with tired eyes. Walking up to her grabbing her bag.

"C'mon Lucy lets go. I want this train ride to be over as soon as it can be." And made his way to the train

"If you throw up on me this time you're paying for all of the food we eat on this mission." She pointed her finger at him and scowled her other hand on her hip

"I make no promises." Natsu smiled with guilt in his eyes

"Ugh" rubbing the bridge of her nose "Can I go home now?" Lucy sighed

"NOPE!" Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy and pulled her over his shoulder and made his way to train.

"Natsu! Put me down!" smacking him on the back and kicking her feet.

"Shhh Lucy, you're causing a scene." He said calmly Lucy went limp "Natsu, I can walk. Please put me down."

He set her on her feet on front of the privet car they were assigned. Lucy punched him in his chest and opened the door disappearing inside.

"Ow." He said rubbing where she had hit him. She sat down with a huff and crossed her arm over her chest.

Natsu put the bags in the overhead and sat down opposite of her. Leaning back taking deep breaths preparing himself for the long train ride.

"So, what is this mission about?" she asked

"Oh, that's right I didn't get a chance to explain in to you. So it's mainly just a lost person request. That's why they asked for me by name. This kid wants me to try and sniff out his dad. And the reward was pretty good so I figured you could come with me and get some rent money." He smiled "Easy as pie"

"Ok what was the amount of the reward?" Lucy asked eyes gleaming

"2 million jewel" he smiled his full smile canines hanging slightly over his bottom lip. _Did Lucy just shudder?_

"That much just to find someone? I'm in!" she smiled giving him a thumps up

"I figured" the train lurched forward and so did his stomach. He turned green. Lucy stood and sat next him pulling his head in her lap. Natsu whimpered at the movement but settled quickly in her lap focusing on her sweet sent.

"Please don't throw up on me." She wined but started to run her hands through his hair. He started to drift to sleep. "You smell so good Lucy."

"Thanks I think…" she said half asleep herself. They fell asleep together with her hand still in his hair.

*About 10 hours later*

Walking up the road to the address on the request sheet

"How much farther Lucy, I'm so hungry." Natsu whined "I feel like we have been walking for hours!"

"Stop complaining Natsu we are here this is the house. Look." She pointed at the address on the paper. Then pointing to the matching one on the drive.

"Finally!" he perked up and ran to the door knocking

"Natsu, wait!" she started walking up the driveway when the door opened and a thick mist leaked out from the open door. Natsu only had enough time to turn around and make a move to run before he collapsed to the ground with a hard thud. He saw Lucy struggle being grabbed from behind by one man and hit it the head by another. Then his world went black.

* * *

Natsu wakes up in dark room, his arms and legs heavy with metal shackles. Blinking a few times trying to clear his vision.

"Lucy?" he whispered, silence was his response.

He started to panic pulling at his restraints when he heard the lock on the door click and the room lit up. He had to shield his eyes from the instant change. Again blinking trying to clear his vision but his ears were met with Lucy's cry of pain.

"LUCY?" he yelled panic bubbling in his stomach. He stood and saw the man that was in the room.

"Who are you? Where is Lucy? If you have hurt her you will pay for it."

"Calm down little dragon." The man looked at Natsu right in the eyes and he felt himself sinking to the floor kneeling in front of him."My name is Draven Grimsbane. You are a prisoner of my guild."

"What the hell?" he looked at his legs like they had betrayed him. "Why can't I stand?" looking back at the man his anger growing. But the man just laughed at him.

"I have a special kind of skill." A cruel smile spread across his face.

"What do you want with me and Lucy?" Natsu asked trying his best to stay calm.

"Oh you mean her?" Showing Natsu a small lackrima screen with Lucy chained to a wall blindfolded, Gagged and naked. Natsu eyes widened struggling against the chains on arms.

"WHAT THE HELL? Let her go. I will kill you damnit! Let her go!" Draven took hold of Natsu by the chin forcing him to look at his eyes.

Natsu stopped moving. "What did you do to me?" he asked frustrated

"Ok dragon we can do this one of two ways. The easy way or the fun way." He smiled "You can shut your mouth and do everything that tell you to do, or I will force you to do it and make it as bloody as I can." Keeping his eyes locked on Natsu's "what would you prefer?"

"I'll do whatever you want. If-"Natsu was kicked in the face, his body forced into the wall behind him, the air leaving his lungs with an "oooff"

"There is no if's, you do as I say willing or by force. Neither will be pleasant. CHOOSE!" putting his foot on Natsu's leg pressing it into the ground.

"Ahhh" he cried out

"This is your last chance dragon! You're trying my patience! Make your choice."

"I will do whatever you want. Just please don't hurt Lucy."Natsu looked at the ground.

"Good dragon…" he took Natsu's face in his hand once more. "I will bring you your woman then we will discuss what I want you to do. You are going to stay right where you are and not make a sound. Agreed?" Natsu nodded "Good." Releasing Natsu, turning and leaving the room.

Natsu rearranged his position so he was kneeling trying to stretch out the pain from the kick. Taking a few breaths to calm his mind. Focusing to hear any noise outside the door, jumping a bit when he heard the lock click. The door opened and Lucy stumbled in the room still naked and blindfolded, but now her arms were behind her back,she was bruised and broken. His heart broke seeing the perso he cared for more that anything else in the world hurt so badly. She tripped and fell as Draven walked in followed by two men that picked Lucy up and put her on the other side of the room from Natsu, linked a chain to her cuffs and left. Lucy whimpered in pain. Her face was wet with tears.

"You will mate with her by morning dragon. Are we clear?" pointing toward the blonde woman. Lucy whimpered again, letting out a small gush of breath as she lost consciousness. Natsu's eyes went wide at his statement.

"I can't just mate with her! That takes time, and proper place. She has to be willing. That's something that cannot be forced." He looked to Lucy "I can't take something like that from her it has to be given."

"Alright, but just know that you choose this course." Draven smiled snapping his fingers. The same two men returned to the room and walk to Lucy. Natsu felt the fear bubble up his throat again. Before his world went dark for the second time that day. _"Damnit"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Was it good? Yes? I hope you guys like it so far. Please let me know what you guys thought. I will update in a few days thanks again for reading my story.**

 **Until** **the next time. see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proof read? of course i proofread!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Dragon**

Natsu woke in a different position, to his dismay he was still chained to wall arms above his head legs spread so his body was a huge X. This time he was blindfolded and wearing nothing but his boxers. He could hear people moving in the room around him.

"Lucy?" he called out

"Good, you're finally awake. Open your mouth." A hand he did not know touched his face. By instinct he tried to bite. As a reward he got a hard slap to the face, whipping his head to the side. He felt his lip split open. "Try that again and I will pull your pretty teeth out one by one dragon." He spat the words and Natsu. Draven grasp the dragon's chin digging into his cheeks prying his mouth open, shoving something down his throat then covering his mouth and nose. "swallow." He said

Natsu struggled for breath as he gagged on the chalky taste filling his mouth. "Swallow, or pass out again your choice." Natsu swallowed hard keeping whatever was in his mouth down.

"Good dragon" Draven said removing his hand.

Natsu filled his lungs with air. Taking long deep breaths. "What did you just give me?" he rasped

"Oh you will see soon enough" his voice was getting farther away "So tell me dragon, where are the others?"

"Others?" Natsu asked confused "what others?" Another sharp slap to his face sent his head jerking the other way. Spitting blood for his mouth "I don't understand what you mean by others!" and again he was struck.

"If you won't tell me what I want to know then maybe I'll go find that sweet little blonde. I need to let off some frustration anyway." His voice fading as he walked away.

"Wait don't hurt her; just tell me what you mean by others." Natsu choked out spitting the blood from his mouth again. He heard the door slam and the lock set with a loud thud. "Damnit Draven! Come back, don't hurt her!" he yelled for what seemed like hours, until his voice stopped working and his throat was raw. Then he did something Natsu never did but a handful of times in his life. He cried. He cried because he had failed her. He couldn't keep her safe. "I'm so sorry Lucy… I'm so so sorry. I couldn't protect you." He hiccuped "I let you get hurt… I have no right to love you the way I do… I-I'm so sorry Lucy" his sobs echoing off the walls. Then he got Angry, angrier then he had ever been in his life. He pulled and pushed, struggling against his restraints with everything he had. When Natsu herd the door open again his arms dripped with blood.

"Alright dragon, should we continue?" He asked coolly

"Yes" Natsu croaked

"Where are the other dragons?" Draven hissed. Natsu's head shot up.

"I don't know where any dragons are. I have been looking for my father for a long time. He just up and disappeared on me years ago."

"I wonder if you are telling me truth." Natsu felt something cold and hard touch his skin. "Or Lies!" he felt a quick sharp pain move across his torso.

"Ahhck" he cried out feeling more blood dripping down his body "I'm telling you the truth. I have no reason to lie about that!" he panted trying to get through the pain he felt in his chest.

"Is there anyone else like you, Anyone with the same magic?" touching Natsu's arm with the blade.

"No, no one like me."

"Are you still telling me the truth?" poking his arm lightly with blade.

"Yes, again what reason would I have to lie?"

"Well then you should be rewarded right?" Draven yelled excitedly, flicking the blade across his arm. Natsu hissed.

"What do you mean rewarded?" Natsu asked confused

"Good dragons get treats right? Well here is yours." He laughed. Then the door closed and the lock clicked firmly into place once more.

"Wait! Why do you always walk away without explaining things?!" he yelled, Struggling again. A soft hand gently touched his cheek. "Lucy!" he knew immediately whose hands they were. Her hands touched slowly up his arm to his wrists. Natsu heard the lock come open finally his hands were free he pulled off his blindfold as she reached down freeing his legs. The room was pitch black so he could just barely see her. He went to wrap her in his arms but her wrists were bound together still.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice." He tried to light a fire on his palm but nothing happened. Lucy reached out and took one of his hand in hers guiding it up to her mouth. It was covered with something. Tape?

"You want me to take this off?" She nodded "OK I'll be as gentle as I can."

He took the tape between his fingers and pulled it off quickly.

"Ow Natsu that hurt!" she cried rubbing her tender lips "you can't use your magic. He gave you a pill right? It drains you power." She said as he unbound her and sunk to the ground with her in his arms.

"I don't care about my magic. Are you ok?" she was trembling. He wrapped his arms fully around her body.

"I'm fine Natsu, Are you alright?" Touching the cut along his chest

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." He smiled "it's just a scratch"

"Natsu, it looked deep."

"I'm fine; Now just let me hold you for a minute."

"But Natsu," she pushed him slightly back

"No!" he pulled her firmly to him again. His body began to tremble. "Don't leave me, please. Just stay here. Just like this. Please…" he begged into her neck.

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes. "I would never leave you willingly Natsu." Putting her hands on his cheeks she brought his face up to look at her. "I was trapped in here with you the whole time." She smiled "I was in the corner of the room. I could hear everything, I tried to call out to you but I couldn't take the tape off my mou-"she was cut off when his lips crashed to hers. She was surprised but quickly melted in his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. He poured all his love in that kiss. After only a moment he felt her tears mix with the kiss. They held each other for a long time; Natsu would tell Lucy he was sorry then they would kiss again. It wasn't until hours later that they fell asleep still holding on to each other.

Natsu didn't get much sleep that night. He woke at even the smallest sound. Prepared to protect Lucy and himself. He was awoken by the door clicking, his arms tightened around her. At the bottom of the door there was now a tray full of food. It even smelled good. His stomach made a loud grumbling sound. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she grimaced, a small whimper escaped her mouth.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried

She touched his cheek. "I'm fine." Rubbing her thumb across his face slowly. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her nose "What is that smell?"

"I'm guessing its food. Hold on ill go look." He stood made his way to the tray picking it up and setting in front of Lucy. Taking his place behind her he slid his hands around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Are you going to eat?" touching his hair leaning her head onto his.

"Yes, when you are full I will eat." He kissed her neck

Lucy took the piece of bread and tore off a bite then offered it to him

"Here, share with me. We both need as much as we can get." He hesitated "Please Natsu just eat with me ok." She urged the bread at him again. This time he took her hand and bit off a piece of the bread. She smiled as he chewed. They shared the bread and oatmeal but he let her have the banana and milk telling her he was full enough. He earned a kiss on the cheek. Natsu moved to put the tray back by the door. He settled back down with her on the ground. Took her in his arms and they were asleep again very quickly.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I know i said i would post a new chapter in a few days but i blasted this out really fast so i figured what the hell! why not?**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed this story so far. please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Until** **next time. see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you beautiful people!**

 **For those of you that have read this story before thank you so much for coming back. I have changed this chapter a bit in the end. I hit a major block in this story. I could not for the life of me figure out where I was going with it, but I reread it a few times and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm so so so so so very very very very very sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have another chapter in the works just waiting on some editing… I love you all so much and thank you again for reading my story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Broken**

Natsu was awake before he opened his eyes. He pulled Lucy closer to him want to relish in the moment before returning to the reality at they were trapped and in trouble. He inhaled and his heart stopped. Something's wrong, His eyes shot open, meeting eyes that did not belong to Lucy. He tried to move away but she was too quick, grabbing him by the wrists pinning him to the ground and straddling him.

"Something wrong, my love?" she said with a sickly sweet voice. Her eyes were of the most vivid purple color and her hair was black as night. She flicked out her tongue and licked the length of his nose. He flinched away

"Get off me." He tried to buck her with is hips "You're not Lucy."

"Aw you don't like me anymore?" She pouted and bucked her hips in response. Natsu felt unwanted pleasure rush up his spine. "At least he seems like he likes me." She laughed and moved her hips again. He gasped

"Stop, Get off me." He closed his eyes willing his manhood to soften

"Juniper that's enough, Move away from the filthy beast." The masters' voice echoed through the room. "Aw but daddy, I was having so much fun" she whined like a child. With a huff she stood and walked to her father. Two "scary" men stood behind them.

"Did you sleep well dragon?" Draven asked

"Ok let's get something straight my name is not dragon... its Natsu." He got to his feet noticing that somehow he was once again cuffed. "And second where is Lucy?" he yelled.

The master walked toward him leaning over "She's still alive if that's what you mean." A smile spread across his face. And he laughed

"What have you done with her?" Natsu challenged him with his eyes, but his legs betrayed him and he was once again on his knees. Natsu raised his eyebrows "Is that what you like to see, a MAN on his knees in front of you?" he spat.

Draven gripped Natsu's hair and in one quick movement shoved his head down, slamming his face on his knee. Natsu cried out. "I think it's you that enjoys being on your knees for a man. If it were otherwise you would have taken her as your mate." Bringing Natsu's bloodied face up once more. "If you will not bed her someone must, maybe I can fill in for the pitiful dragon."

Natsu jerked his head up. He let out a laugh when he heard a loud crack. The master staggered back covering his bloodied nose. Natsu let out another burst of laughter

"You freaking loser!" The two men rushed Natsu as Juniper knelt down to her father.

One of the men grabbed Natsu from behind pinning his arms. The other throwing blow after blow to Natsu's face and head then let him crumble to the floor like a rag doll.

"You Stupid fucking beast!" Draven screamed, spitting the blood at him. Natsu's vision blurred before he was out cold. Draven put a pink collar around his neck "Make sure you chain my pet back up properly so he doesn't cause any more fuss."

"Yes, Sir" Both men said in unison. Before leaving they fastened a thick chain to his collar and left.

Natsu wasn't sure how long he fell in and out of consciousness days, week's maybe. The cuts on his chest were almost healed. He licked his lips trying to wet them; Sitting up slowly his head began to pound. He ran his fingers through his hair gently feeling around for anything worrisome. Feeling satisfied, he stood to check the rest of his body. Noticing the collar and chain almost instantly.

"What the hell?!" he yelled feeling pain in his face he reached up. His nose was crooked form not being set after it was broken.

"Damnit this won't feel good." snapping his nose in place, his eyes watering a bit.

Just then something was pushed through the slot at the bottom of the door. Natsu knelt down and looked at the cup of water and thick hunk of bread and cheese on the small plate. He picked it up and sat back down against the wall. He ate slowly always keeping his eyes on the door.

He ate seven more times, took twelve more beatings, and slept three times before,

"What a lazy fragile little dragon. Did you get enough rest poor baby?" Draven said opening the door. Juniper snickered.

"What no usual beat down?" he stood

"That can be arranged if you prefer that instead." Draven walked coming face to face with Natsu.

"You're finally up and about Draven? I was worried I would never enjoy the pleasure of your company again" Natsu smiled "How's the nose?"

Draven didn't move only his eyes flicked briefly with anger and he smiled. "I was coming to tell you how much fun that beautiful blonde in the other room was but I don't think you're in the mood right now so ill just come back." Natsu's eyes went wide with panic then, pure rage.

"If you hurt her you will wish you were never born when I get done with you!"

Draven threw his head back and laughed. He turned to his child.

"You know what needs to be done right?"

"Yes daddy, I'll make sure he's ready." She smiled sweetly

"That's my girl." He stroked her cheek gently

"Get him up boys" two men came out of nowhere rushing at Natsu pining him to the wall a third placed a chair in the middle of the room. Natsu was place on the chair his arms and legs held by straps. Then everyone just left leaving only Juniper and Natsu alone.

"This is going to be fun. Oh where to start?" rubbing her hands together looking at him sadistically.

"What is a little girl like you going to do to me?" she jolted forward and kissed Natsu full on his mouth, his eyes went wide and his body reacted. "What do you think you are doing?" she looked down smiling. He followed her gaze only to see his manhood growing hard.

Juniper brushed her hand over the bulge. Natsu threw his head back in pure ecstasy, a loud moan escaping his lips before he could stop it. "My magic can make you feel extreme pleasure." she trailed her hand up his torso to his chest; another load moan escaped his mouth. "Pain." She lightly poked her nail into his shoulder and he screamed his voice shaking at the volume. It had felt like someone had shoved a white hot iron thru his body. "Or I can completely rob of your senses. " Everything went dark. He could feel her hands and lips all over on his skin and waves of pleasure washed over him.

"How are you feeling dragon?" she whispered into his ear. He bit into his lip so he would keep quiet, but he could not help his manhood from aching and twitching. It felt like an eternity before the door opened and his sight snapped back.

Draven walked into the room straight to Natsu slapping his hand over his mouth, covering almost his whole face. Natsu was confused until… he could smell Lucy! It was much sweeter; he leaned into the smell and closed his eyes

"That's right, take a deep breath dragon, that's your woman's cum." Natsu's eyes flew open breaking the spell of the amazing aroma. Draven moved his hand away.

"What do you not approve?" an evil smile spread across his face.

Something moved behind Draven. Natsu looked over his shoulder.

"Luc-"Juniper stood behind him and shoved a rag between his teeth tying it to his head. "Shhh little dragon, be still. Let her come to you." He looked at Lucy, she was completely naked. When he looked to her eyes he was met with nothingness.

"Lutthy Wakk uupft…" he tried to call to her.

"Don't bother dragon. She can't hear you" Draven laughed leaving "I leave them to you daughter."

"I won't disappoint you daddy!" the door clicked shut, the lock sliding into place. Juniper looked at Natsu "What should I do first?" she giggled reaching for him again.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it. i will update soon. thanks again for being patient with me.**

 **Until next time. See you soon!**


End file.
